


Mystrade hurt/comfort ficlet

by brooklyn09



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Caring, Exhaustion, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklyn09/pseuds/brooklyn09
Summary: Greg is exhausted and gets sick. Mycroft takes care of him.





	Mystrade hurt/comfort ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> A little ficlet for all Mystraders dealing with everyday life stressors, sickness, injury recovery, family sickness, etc. and who need a little fluffy fic today.

The case had been brutal. Multiple sixteen plus hour days. Greg kept pushing and pushing himself, reluctant to quit for the day, thinking (hoping) that their big break was moments away. When he finally was pressured to stand down, by his supervisor or by Mycroft, he still couldn't fully relax and sleep, his mind kept churning with new ideas, re-analyzing old ones. Mycroft kept plying him with nutritious food, encouraging him to get rest, sleep, and engage in self care, but Greg was stubborn. And committed. And too emotionally invested for his own good and determined to reach a positive outcome for the case. 

When the case finally did end after a week, and not in the way he hoped, Greg collapsed when he got home, literally and figuratively. Mycroft came home to find him sprawled on the bed, on top of the duvet, burning with fever and generally non - responsive. 

Mycroft tended to Greg's physical needs for three days, making sure he stayed hydrated, fed, and as comfortable as possible. He changed the sheets on the bed after Greg sweat through them, eased the heat emanating off his body with wet cloths, fetched him paramectol at regular intervals, and cuddled up next to him when Greg could tolerate it. 

On the fourth day Greg awoke more cognizant of his surroundings, feeling physically better although still wrung out. Mycroft entered their bedroom carrying a tray with tea, toast, a small portion of scrambled eggs, juice and applesauce.

Mycroft's face lit up when he saw his husband looking at him. "It's good to see you awake, how are you feeling?" 

Greg smiled at his husband. "Better. Tired, but better."

"You had me worried. I know you are dedicated to your job, but you pushed yourself too hard this time. You won't be able to help anyone if you don't take care of yourself" said Mycroft, putting the tray down on the stand next to the bed.

"I know, I'm sorry to have worried you. This case was just important to me. And I thought we were close to solving it. Not in time though. " 

Mycroft took Greg's hand in his and gave it a tender squeeze. He leaned forward, giving Greg a light kiss on the forehead. "You tried your best, that's all anyone can ask. And I'm so proud of you, for the man you are to everyone, and especially for the man you are to me."

Mycroft gave Greg's hand another squeeze and got up from the bed, motioning for Greg to eat some breakfast. Mycroft began tidying clothes and blankets that had been tossed around the room in the prior days. He drew open the curtains to the partly cloudy day outside. Greg took small bites of his toast and sipped his tea. After he finished most of the food, Mycroft asked if there was anything else Greg needed before he tried to sleep some more.

"No, I'm good. Thank you for taking care of me. I imagine it's been a difficult few days for you. I've certainly not been at my finest." 

"Don't worry yourself over it. I'm sorry you were sick, but I like taking care of you, easing your pain. I'm glad you're on the road to recovery, and look forward to you feeling like your old self soon. I'll be back in a little while to check on you. Bring you a book or maybe your tablet to watch a movie. Sweet dreams Gregory." Mycroft leaned down and kissed Greg's forehead again.

"Thanks, gorgeous. I love you."

"I love you too."

And with those parting words from his glorious husband, Greg settled into his nest of soft bedding and dreamed his first blissful dreams in days.


End file.
